


Trouble at the Bookstore

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Karolina just wanted to get her books, too bad she can't be a normal person around a cute girl.





	Trouble at the Bookstore

Karolina P.O.V.

“Ok so let me get this straight, you finally work up the nerve to talk to the girl you have been obsessed with all of last semester and when you do you end up going off on? About expensive textbooks no less.” As she says this Gert rolls her eyes at me.

“First of all stop saying ‘Let me get this straight’ every time I tell you something because you think its hilarious. It really isn’t that funny after the twentieth time. Second of all I didn’t exactly work up the nerve to talk to her, I just may have accidently ended up in her line to check out at the bookstore. Then when it was my turn I realized who was ringing me out and I got really nervous. Now that’s when I started ranting about how expensive textbooks are. Also now that I think about it again I may have said something about how it was also really annoying that she somehow made that awful uniform polo not look terrible.” I sigh as my face gets incredibly hot.

“Woah wait hold up! You yell at her like she sets the price on textbooks then you also try and compliment her at the same time? Oh my friend, you useless lesbian, how have you survived this long in life?” Rolling my eyes at her I reply,

“Oh please like you wouldn’t do something similar if you were faced with having to talk to Chase.” Now her face gets all red and she starts to stutter a reply.

“That is most definitely not true. I would have to like him let alone care what he thinks about me in order to do something like that.” Smiling to myself I get an idea.

“Well in that case you won’t mind if I invite him to go get a coffee with us then?”

“Karolina put your phone away! You are not inviting him, this is supposed to be girl time where we talk about how you can’t handle yourself around pretty girls. Please don’t do that to me.” Taking pity on her I put my phone away as we reach the cafe we always go to. We agree to split up like usual with me getting our drinks and her finding a table.

“Well look who it is the pretty blonde girl who thinks that I’m not completely ugly in my god awful uniform.” Oh my god no. It can’t be her, please let it be anyone but her. Of course when I turn around it is her because I can’t catch a break.

“I’m so sorry about everything! I don’t think that you set the prices for textbooks and I should not have gone off on you like that. Also I think you look a lot better than that. I just got really nervous and when I get nervous I can’t seem to stop talking. Kind of like right now actually.” I find myself blushing once more as I hear her laugh at me.

“Hey don’t worry about it, I get yelled at all the time for things that make even less sense and usually not be anyone so beautiful so I guess it was worth it.” She winks at me and turns away to grab her coffee. Just as she is walking out she turns to me and hands me a napkin.  
“Here this is my phone number, you should text me sometime if you want to go out. But don’t worry I’ll pay, I know after buying your textbooks this morning you might need some help.” Then she turns and walks away without saying anything else. Not knowing what else to do I look down at the napkin and see her number written underneath the name ‘Nico’. I smile brightly and take a picture of the napkin so I can’t lose her number then carefully tuck the napkin in my pocket. 

“Oh my god you really are a useless lesbian but somehow you just got asked out. I will never understand how you make everything work out in your favor.” Rolling my eyes I go to grab my coffee refusing to let her ruin my mood.

“Oh be quiet Gert you just wish you could ask Chase out.”

“Stop saying that Karolina I don’t like him.” Shaking my head I look down at the picture on my phone and smile again. After I text Nico later I will definitely focus on getting Gert to admit her feelings for Chase.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really rough but I felt like writing something tonight and so this was what I ended up with. Also just bought books for this semester and had some slight anger. Might write one from Nico's P.O.V. with the rant from the store included. Let me know what you think.


End file.
